1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes that have a bristle head that is able to move independently of the toothbrush handle, thereby enabling the bristle head to better conform to the contours of the teeth during brushing.
2. Prior Art Statement
The prior art is replete with different types and styles of toothbrushes that are used to brush the teeth and maintain proper oral hygiene. One of the most common types of toothbrush designs utilizes a single head of bristles that is permanently affixed in a set orientation at the end of a handle. Although the handle may have the ability to flex slightly, the movement of the bristle head directly corresponds to the movement of the handle.
As is commonly known, most teeth are not flat, even, nor do they lay in a straight line. Rather, individual teeth are curved. Different teeth are different sizes and have different contours. Adjacent teeth do not always align. Rather, teeth are often crooked with different teeth leaning in different directions. Lastly, teeth are set into the bones of the skull and jaw along generally semicircular paths. At different points along a row of teeth, the radius of curvature changes, depending upon the size of the mouth, the number of teeth and the orientation of the teeth. The area within the mouth with the smallest radius of curvature is typically the area on the tongue side of the teeth behind the central and lateral incisors.
Utilizing a traditional toothbrush where the bristle head is set in one position, it is nearly impossible to manipulate the bristle head properly to cause the bristle head to brush against all surfaces of the teeth. Recognizing the flaws in the design of traditional toothbrushes, alternative designs have been produced. The purpose of the alternative designs is to increase contact between the bristle head and the teeth, thereby increasing the efficiency of the brushing action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,166 to Gomez, entitled Removable Pivotable Head Toothbrush, exemplifies prior art toothbrush devices that have a bristle head that is pivotably connected to the toothbrush handle. In such prior art designs, the bristle head is able to pivot in line with the handle. This helps the bristle head better move across the teeth. One of the problems associated with such prior art toothbrush designs is that the single large bristle head prevents the bristles from conforming to the teeth on areas where the position of the teeth curve sharply. Furthermore, the single plane of movement provided by the pivot does not assist the bristle head in conforming to crooked teeth or teeth that do not otherwise conform to the vertical.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,366 to Bradley, entitled Rocker Toothbrush, exemplifies toothbrush designs where the bristle heads are pivoted to move in planes that are perpendicular to the line of the toothbrush handle. A problem associated with such tooth brush designs is that the pivoting movement of the bristle heads do not help the bristle conform to the teeth in areas having a small radius of curvature, such as behind the lateral and central incisors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,421 to Brice, entitled Twin-Headed Toothbrush exemplifies prior art toothbrush designs where different bristle heads are supported by different elements that extend from the handle. In such tooth brush designs, the bristle heads are side-by-side. Accordingly, the bristle heads have the same difficulty in conforming to areas of the teeth with small radii of curvature as do tradition toothbrushes with single set bristle heads.
A need therefore exists in the prior art for a toothbrush design that is capable of having bristle heads conform to the teeth in areas where the teeth are arranged with a small radius of curvature and in situations where the teeth may be of different sizes and misaligned. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.